


Breath Again

by BecaAMM



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Break Up, F/M, Loki Angst, Loki Feels, Loki Needs a Hug, Loki-centric, Past Relationship(s), Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-14 05:27:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11201403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BecaAMM/pseuds/BecaAMM
Summary: Not every relationship has a happy ending. You and Loki know that very well now.





	Breath Again

You glanced at the rich castle behind you, the whole Asgard shining under in front of you. A few metres away, Loki stared at you with heavy eyes.

In your hand, the only bag you brought with you so long ago. Everything else was given to you. _Loki_ had presented you so many times in Asgard, with precious things, clothes you wouldn’t ever use in your own realm and many things you couldn’t bring with you.

You looked at him inside the eyes for one long moment. Loki was everything you had in here, and everything you’ve clung to for _so long_. He was your air, but you couldn’t live for him anymore.

“Y/N…” He said when he was finally by your side.

Was there anything left to say? Was there any way you could even fight for this?

“Loki.” You looked him in the eyes.

Once, those eyes would pull you like a magnet and you wouldn’t be able to leave. You shared secrets, trust, and so much more you never imagined you could share with anyone.

“Five years.” He whispered.

Yes. Five years.

You loved each other, of course you did. But that love had become a burden, and not a blessing anymore.

“I love you.” You whispered.

“I know.” He said. His voice was firm – it always was – but you knew better than that.

The silence came back for another long moment, and you were ready to walk away when he opened his mouth again.

“Let me walk you there.” He decided.

Walked in silence to the gates, the portal to Midgard just a few steps from you when you two stopped.

“Are you sure?” He whispered, and for one second you could see how broken he was, just like you.

You didn’t answer for a second.

Were you?

“No.” You decided. “But we both know I can’t stay anymore.”

He moved his hand to cup your cheek, and for one single second you thought he would kiss you, and closed your eyes when his soft lips met your forehead in a silent gesture.

“Goodbye, Y/N.”

“Goodbye, Loki.”

 _All I have, all I need, he’s the air I would kill to breathe_  
Holds my love in his hands, still I’m searching for something  
Out of breath, I am left hoping someday I’ll breathe again


End file.
